Various blades, knives, box cutters and the like (collectively, “tools”) are known, some of which are provided with one or more of: an actuator mechanism for extending a blade from the tool, a blade release mechanism, and a receptacle for storing a spare blade or blades.
For a tool user, depending upon the task at hand, it may be desirable to adjust how far the blade is extended from the tool, i.e., the blade depth. Unfortunately, known actuator mechanisms for extending a blade from the tool tend to be of limited utility beyond performing the basic functions of extending and, in some instances, retracting the blade. It would be useful to be able to provide a blade depth adjustment feature for a utility knife which allows the user of the knife to safely select one of multiple blade depth positions and secure the blade in the selected position, maintaining the selected position even when significant force is brought to bear against the blade while cutting.
Many blade release mechanisms are known. However, for tools that include a blade cover (or blade hood), the manual manipulation of blade carrier release latches and other such devices that facilitate a front end blade change potentially interferes with the additional required task of repositioning the blade cover or hood to provide sufficient clearance to perform the front end blade change operation. It would be useful to be able to provide a blade release feature for a utility knife which allows the user of the knife to safely release the blade (so that it may be replaced) while simultaneously repositioning the blade cover or hood out of the way of the front end blade change operation.
While some tools include a receptacle for storing a spare blade or blades, known utility knifes are not optimally configured for storing as well as conveniently and safely dispensing spare blades. It would be useful to be able to provide spare blade storage and dispensing features for a utility knife which address one or more of the deficiencies of prior devices.